<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The moment you realise you are the villian by Venus_Belfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408586">The moment you realise you are the villian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Belfire/pseuds/Venus_Belfire'>Venus_Belfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom, Villians - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Belfire/pseuds/Venus_Belfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a moment in your life, it's cold and bitter and harsh, when you realise you are the villain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The moment you realise you are the villian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i could've saved her</p><p>She became utterly twisted - a web of cruelty and lies. It would have only taken one right action to spare this but no. I realised I was the antagonist in her story, someone she considered a friend who dismissed her time and time again. If I am honest I found her weird, I didn't like how she followed me or kissed up to me when i should have been flattered. I avoided her, lied to her and ignored her. She was the one you always saw trying to get into the group and never really fitting in. Why? because I was cruel.</p><p>Looking back I can't imagine how lonely she must have felt, how rejected and unwanted. Left in the cold when I had fire. I spent a long time forgiving myself, telling myself it's okay because I didn't know the true depth to her sadness at the time but I also knew i wasn't doing the right thing. She was forced to watch from the outside as we laughed and joked, I even joined in on making fun of her sometimes. </p><p>Anytime I had no other choices I would go to her, welcome her in open arms and she would smile pretending to not know she was the last choice. I think I was more subtle but later learned she knew I was using her and how forgiving she was of me but would take any scraps I tossed her way.</p><p>Her parents loved me, I didn't understand why at first. We had met briefly so i assumed they where weird and clingy like their daughter. turns out she spoke highly of me often, put a rose coloured lense on our interactions for them so they wouldn't worry about her. I was a cover.</p><p>I would feel her watch me and my friends walking down the halls, i would wave if I felt generous but honestly I liked the attention. I felt like a celebrity and they where my admirer. It's a disgusting way to think about someone. </p><p>After a few years we drifted together again. At first glance I thought it all worked out well for her; she had friends and boys liked her. But then i heard all the rumours around her. Her fake friends hated her and she treated them like pets, she slept around for attention and overall had a cold demeanour.</p><p>It different now - she seems like a totally different person on the surface. She's too familiar though, a young girl looking for approval and attention. Only now too afraid of being stabbed in the back she refuses to be vulnerable. She told me how she felt all those years in school, laughed at it like a story. "I use to idolise you" she would say laughing at herself as if it was a joke, but we both knew it wasn't. "you and your elusive little group of friends". I felt a sour taste in my mouth when I realised I was accountable. </p><p>I had felt dejected in high school, like those few friends was all I had and nobody could understand us. But seeing her again made me realise we weren't really victims in school, we were villains who didn't even care enough about her to purposely attack her. No. We just dismissed her like scrap.</p><p>The most sickening part of it all however<br/>
is that I think, even now, if she poisoned me with the pain i caused her for so many years she would still stay and watch over me, let me die gently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A rough translation from Japanese, might clean up later but I'm not very use to writing in English at the moment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>